Young, Wild, and Free
by sparklespepper
Summary: With DJ Speedster as the young, DJ Triple Threat as the wild, and Rapper J as the free. Just guess who they are. Animated, Humanized.


**Title:** Young, Wild, and Free

**Summary: **With DJ Speedster as the young, DJ Triple Threat as the wild, and Rapper J as the free. Humanized.

**Rating: K+**

_I try to keep it clean. I change some things, and replace them with cybertron words like slagging, glitch, etc._

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown, Detroit<strong>

The stadium was full of people as they waited for the concert to start. Earlier today, there was a big party going on in downtown detroit to help raise money with a concert being song by a few 'special' guests. Soon enough, the anouncer can on the stage and the crowd went wild.

"Good evening all you ladies and gentlemen." he said over the microphone. "Now before we get started, we would like to thank every single one of ya for coming. We couldn't have this huge party without you guys."

The crowd clapped and cheered before the announcer put his hands up to calm them down.

"Alright, this is a very well known song called Young, Wild, and Free created by Wiz Khalifa, Snoop Dogg, and Bruno Mars, only it won't be them who be singing it."

The crowd was confuse. If it wasn't them singing it, then who was preforming today?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen I'll you to meet the three special guests who will be singing tonight. Please meet DJ Speedster, DJ Triple Threat, and Rapper J!"

The crowd cheered and clap as the three... _similar-looking_ rappers appear on the stage.

**Back at the Autobot Base**

"Prime, you might want to see this." said the grumpy old medic, Ratchet.

He had the tv on to the concert that was happening downtown when he saw a familair yellow mini-bot in his human hologram. The other three of the team appear in the rec room just in time to see thier yellow teammate appear on screem with a familair black and white cyberninja and a gray and purple decepticon, both of them were in thier hologram as well. All of them wearing human clothes that makes they look, what the human called, 'Gangster'. Optimus place his hand over his face over frustation.

"He's in so much trouble when he gets back." He mumbled. Bulkhead was giggling in the background while Prowl had a small smile on his face. Ratchet just shock his head in amusement.

**Back that the Decepticon Base**

"My Lord, I think you should this." said Lugnut.

Megatron came up to the screem to one of his best men at a human concert with two of the Autobot.

"This is...unexpected." he said.

**Back at the Concert**

The music started and Bumblebee, or should I say DJ Speedster, was the first one up as he brought the mic to his mouth.

_So what we get overcharge?  
>So what we don't recharge?<br>We're just having fun  
>We don't care who sees<br>So what we go out?  
>That's how its supposed to be<br>Living young and wild and free_

Blitzwing was the next one up as DJ Triple Threat as he place the mic in front of him.

_So what I keep 'em rolled up?_  
><em>Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show<em>  
><em>Keep it real with my mechas <em>  
><em>Keep it player for these consorts<em>  
><em>And look clean don't it? <em>  
><em>Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it <em>  
><em>Give me some 501 jeans on it <em>  
><em>Roll joints bigger than Pri-mus' fingers <em>  
><em>And smoke them consorts down 'til they stingers <em>  
><em>You a class clown and if I skip for the day<em>  
><em>I'm with your glitch smokin' grade A<em>

Jazz was up next as Rapper J

_You know what? It's like I'm a youngling again  
>Peach fuzz on my face<br>Lookin', on the case  
>Tryna find a slagging taste<br>Oh my Prime, I'm on the chase,  
>Chevy It's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it<br>Dippin' away, time keeps slippin' away  
>Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay<br>Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint  
>Up front, four blunts, like, Khalifa put the J in my name<em>

__[Hook: DJ Speedster]  
><em>___So what we get overcharge?  
><em>___So what we don't recharge?  
>We're just having fun<br>We don't care who sees  
>So what we go out?<br>That's how its supposed to be  
>Living young and wild and free<em>_

__[Verse 2: DJ Triple Threat]_  
>And I don't even care<br>Cause if me and my team in there  
>There's gonna be some fights in the air<br>Tell 'em J  
><em>

__[Verse 2: Rapper J]_  
>Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'<br>When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up_

__[DJ Triple Threat]_ That's how it should be done  
>Soon as you thinkin' you're down<br>Find how to turn things around  
>Now things are lookin' up<em>

__[Rapper J]_  
>From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor <em>_Gang  
>So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang <em>

_[DJ Triple Threat]  
>Now i'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'<br>Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building  
>Got my alt-mode, no job, no sparkling<br>Had a science project, me and J killed it_

_[Rapper J]  
>T-H-C, B-L-Z, B-E-E, J-A-Z, that's me<br>This is us, we won't fuss  
>And we won't fight and we gon' roll<br>And live off live_

_[Hook: DJ Speedster]  
>So what we overcharge<br>So what we don't recharge  
>We're just having fun<br>We don't care who sees  
>So what we go out<br>That's how it's supposed to be  
>Living young and wild and free<em>

_[DJ Triple Threat]  
>Yea, roll one, smoke one<br>When you live like this you're supposed to party  
>Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun<br>So we just, roll one, smoke one  
>When you live like this you're supposed to party<br>Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun_

_[Hook: DJ Speedster]  
>So what we get overcharge<br>So what we don't recharge  
>We're just having fun<br>We don't care who sees  
>So what we go out<br>That's how it's supposed to be_

_[All three, Together]  
>Living Young and Wild and Free<em>

As they song their last chorus, the crowd blow up in cheers. Our three rappers, wave and bow as the crowd cheer them on.

"You sure the others won't see this?" asked Jazz.

"Don't worry." smiled Bee. "I _'accidently'_ broke the tv. They won't see nothing."

**Back at the Base**

"You both are in so much trouble!" said Optimus.

Bumblebee and Jazz, still in thier hologram, bow thier head down to avoid eye contact. They can hear the others laughing in the background.

"I thought you said you broke the tv?" whispered Jazz

"They _can_ fix it, you know. We're not called repair bots for nothing." reply Bee.

"What I don't get is how you get Blitzwing to join you in the first place?" asked Ratchet.

"That even surprise me." said Jazz "And I saw the whole thing."

"That was the easy part actually." said Bee "It was about a month ago..."

_Flashback_

_It was a nice, quiet, boring day in Detroit. The sun was shining, so now everyone was going what ever to keep them busy. __Some people were getting really for the concert, which was a month away. __But to other people, or bot, who didn't have anything to do, all they can do was sit under a tree and lay around._

_One of them just happen to the Decepticon, Blitzwing._

_He was in the park, in his hologram of course, just sitting around watching people go by. The only ones who knew it was really him was the other Decepticons and the Autobots._

_"Hey,"_

_Blitzwing look up to see two human, a teenager and some one who looks like he was in his twenties, walk up to him in his lazy state. The teen look confidence and bored while the adult look unsure and tense. They both had bright blue eyes so he can tell they were Autobots. _

_"You don't seem like you're doing anything so I'll just cut to chase." said Bee "We're taking part in the concert which is about a month and we need a third member. So what do you say, are you in?"_

_Blitzwing look at them for a second before bowing his head back down._

_"Sure."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Great. We meet here tomarrow. Come on, Jazz. And you should close your mouth. You don't want bugs in there, do ya?" Bee said as he left with his friend, who couldn't believe what just happen._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happen." said Bee, who was back in his robot mode. He look up at the others to see they had a look of disbelief and shock on thier face. Jazz, who also was in robot mode, just shook his head.

"And through the whole ride back, Jazz was doing the same look you're giving me."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


End file.
